1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices, including integrated multi-color micro LED display panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Active matrix liquid-crystal displays (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays combined with thin-film transistor (TFT) technology are becoming increasingly popular in today's commercial electronic devices. These displays are widely used in laptop personal computers, smartphones and personal digital assistants. Millions of pixels together create an image on a display. The TFTs act as switches to individually turn each pixel on and off, rendering the pixel light or dark, which allows for convenient and efficient control of each pixel and of the entire display.
However, conventional LCD displays suffer from low light efficiency, causing high power consumption and limited battery operation time. While active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels generally consume less power than LCD panels, an AMOLED display panel can still be the dominant power consumer in battery-operated devices. To extend battery life, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption of the display panel.
Conventional inorganic semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) have demonstrated superior light efficiency, which makes active matrix LED displays more desirable for battery operated electronics. Arrays of driver circuitry and lighting-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used to control millions of pixels, rendering images on the display. Both single-color display panels and full-color display panels can be manufactured according to a variety of fabrication methods.
However, the integration of thousands or even millions of micro LEDs with a pixel driver circuit array is quite challenging. Various fabrication methods have been proposed. In one approach, control circuitry is fabricated on one substrate and micro LEDs are fabricated on a separate substrate. The micro LEDs are picked and placed one or a few at a time onto the substrate with the control circuitry. However, this fabrication process is inefficient and costly.
In another approach, the entire micro LED array with its original substrate is aligned and bonded to the control circuitry using metal bonding. The substrate on which the micro LEDs is fabricated remains in the final product, which may cause light cross-talk. Additionally, the thermal mismatch between the two different substrates generates stress at the bonding interface, which can cause reliability issues. Furthermore, multi-color display panels typically require more micro LEDs and different color micro LEDs grown on different substrate materials, compared with single-color display panels, thus making the traditional manufacturing process even more complicated and inefficient.
As a result, there is a need for better manufacturing methods, both for micro LED displays as well as other types of semiconductor devices with micro structures.